


hands.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [81]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey never felt better than she did when Ben's hands were on her body.or:  Rey loves the feeling of Ben's hands.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	hands.

**Author's Note:**

> day 81, drabble 81.
> 
> Prompt 081 - hands.

Rey never felt better than she did when Ben's hands were on her body. One on the small of her back as they circulated through a crowd at a party, one caressing her face before leaning in for a kiss, both trailing across her sweatslick skin as they made love. His hands were strong and firm without being tough or scary, hands that she knew would help her in any way that she could. So she reciprocated in the only way she knew how, by putting her hands on his body too, and nothing felt better in the entire world.


End file.
